Naitlyn: A Love Story
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Naitlyn holiday...Sucky summary and title but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a bit darker (if you can call it that!) than my usual but thats okay. And rember I dont own anything camp rock!**

"Nate...I...No...Nate...We shou-l-ld-dnt...be..doin...not..h-h-he-ere" Caitlyn said out of breathe. Her and Nate were currently making out on his bed in his room in his house where all his family members currently resided. It was Christmas and Caitlyn and her parents were staying with Nate's family for a few days. It was Christmas and all Nate's family was over.

"Nuh-uh" was all he said and continued kissing her.

"Bu-bu-but Nate! Wha-What...if someone...comes i-i-in?" she asked as he kissed her neck. Nate completely ignore her question and continued sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. She began moaning as he sucked harder and smiled in satisfaction. "Ser-seriously Nate." she said trying to stop him. She gave up as he climbed farther on top of her not letting her push him away. He moved his mouth back up to hers and kissed her passionately. He ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance which she denied

"Come...On...Caity" he said pleading her. Caityln shook her head no. Nate groaned and began kissing her neck again. When she moaned he quickly captured her open mouth and shot his tongue into her mouth.

"Hey...That-that's Ch-cheating!" she whined but Nate just kept searching every crevice of her mouth. Finally Caitlyn gave up and just enjoyed the kiss. They began wrestling with their tongues.

"Caitlyn, Natey its...AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Nate's little sister Sarah. She covered her eyes and ran away screaming bloody murder. Seconds later both Nate and Caitlyns parents were at the door to Nate's room. Caitlyn and Nate hadn't yet broke apart. that's how fast the parents were there.

"Nathan Micheal Green! Get off her now!!" screamed Nates mom as his Dad smirked and gave a look as if to say "GO SON!"

"CAITLYN EMILY GELLAR! You get away from him now!" yelled Caitlyns dad as her mom had her hand clamped over her mouth.

Caitlyn and Nate quickly pulled apart but Nate didn't move from his spot on top of Caitlyn.

"Mom, Dad...I...We...Oh My God!" Caitlyn said pushing Nate onto the floor with a thump and a soft "OW"

"You two have a lot of explaining to do! I don't think you should share a room for the rest of the trip..." started Nate's mom but he cut her off.

"But Mom! We...I don't know we just got a little out of hand. But it was just kissing I SWEAR! And Caitlyn tried to stop me but...I kinda ignored her. " Nate said guiltily.

"Ya! What Nate said!" exclaimed Caitlyn avoiding her dads shocked and disappointed face. She quickly smirked when she saw Nate's dads impressed and proud face but it vanished in less than a second.

"Nate, I thought I could trust you with my daughter" Caitlyns dad said

"YOU CAN SIR! Please believe me!" Nate exclaimed. Then a few people started coming to see what the commotion was.

"We'll talk about this later you two..." said Nate's Mother who started walking away.

"Caitlyn go fix your hair and make up...And straighten your clothes!" said Caitlyns mother also walking away with Nate's mom and Caitlyns dad. Nate's dad walked toward Nate with a smile on his face. He patted his son on the back.

"Nice one son...but you might want to NOT get caught next time. Especially by your mom. And Caitlyn, might wanna put some makeup on that, or a turtle neck" and walked out the door leaving a confused Caitlyn.

"Oh God. Can this get any worse!" complained Nate as he got back on the bed and touched Caitlyns neck.

"What?"

"Go look in the mirror..." Nate said and Caitlyn walked into Nate's bathroom which was now covered in "LADY" as Nate called it. It was only some black eyeliner pencils, foundation, a curler, hairbrush, a straightener, and some tampons. It was nothing compared to Mitchies Planet Fru-Fru pink bathroom. Nate herd a small "Oh Crap" and Caityln emerged from the bathroom again with a grimace on her face. She sat down next to Nate and leaned in to him. He wrapped his warm arms around her bare shoulders as she was current wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. (Nate had pounced on her as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom from her shower)

"This is all your fault Nate!" she said accusingly.

"Yeah,Yeah I know! Whatever...nothing bad is gonna happen to you though because I'm gonna take all the blame."Caitlyn smiled up at him but shook her head.

"We both know that wont work! Our parents will use one of the lame sayings like 'It takes 2 to tango'! Good try though. I'm gonna go get dressed" She said glumly and walked over to Nate's closet which she had completely destroyed. He was very OCD about his closet and Caitlyn wasn't. Simple as that! Right know nothing could be found in there.Nate nodded and softly kissed her forehead.

"Okay. I'm gonna go downstairs before our parents accuse us of going all the way!" Nate laughed and stood up. Within seconds Nate was gone and Caitlyn collapsed on the bed in tears. She sobbed for a good 10 minutes before standing up. Her dad was abusive and had only recently stopped hitting her because she was dating Nate and he knew that Nate would notice the bruises. This would probably send him over the edge again and their was nothing she could do about it. She stood up and washed away her smeared makeup quickly reapplying it to her face and a small amount of foundation at top of the hickey currently residing on her neck. She pulled on a electric blue long sleeve top with a black vest and a silver tie. She wore silver skinny jeans and electric blue and black converse. Her usual vibrant wardrobe.

Caitlyn walked down the stairs to see her father alone at the bottom looking up at her with a bright red angry face.

"Hi Dad..." she said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't you 'Hi Dad' me you little slut!" he whispered and pulled her into the sound proof basement which had been made for Nate and Connect 3 when they first started the band and practiced in Nate's basement. "Don't you dare cry or scream. Or your dead!" he yelled and began beating her in the stomach and legs where the bruises couldn't be seen. Caitlyn held back her tears knowing it would ruin her makeup causing people to ask questions. Well...everyone but her mom who knew about the abuse.

After a long 5 minutes Caitlyn was aching and being dragged up the stairs by her father. Before he opened the door he whispered.

"Don't you dare tell that little brat! Or else hes dead too!" and Caitlyn nodded quickly trying not to cry. Her father opened the door and let her out waiting a minute before entering the room himself.

"Hey Caity" Nate said kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her as she sat on his lap on the floor next to the Christmas tree. Caitlyn winced even at his soft and gentle touch. "Whats wrong Caity? You don't look very good. Your really pale and look like your going to burst into tears at any second!" Nate whispered to her stroking her hair softly.

"N-Nothing Nate. Just tired!" she said resting her head on his chest to avoid the stare her dad was giving her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Uh...Caity I have to talk to you alone. Want to go for a walk?" Nate asked her quietly. Caitlyn nodded and Nate announced they were going for a walk and would be back in half an hour. Caitlyns father was hesitant at first but allowed her to go in the end.

They grabbed their coats and boots and headed out the door into the crisp cold air of the evening. Nate wrapped an arm around Caitlyn and they began walking in silence.

"Caity? Are you sure your okay? Did something happen with your dad? He kept giving you weird looks inside."

"N-N-No! Wh-What are, are you ta-ta-talking about?" Caitlyn stuttered nervously.

"Common Caity! I know you stutter when you lie! Please tell me...I wont tell anyone!" he begged

"I'm really, really sorry Nate. But I just, I just..." Caitlyn started then burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Caity. Come here" he said wrapping his arms around her tiny figure. Caitlyn sobbed into his chest as he cooed and tried to calm her down. Caitlyn then began coughing roughly. "Caity are you okay?" he asked as she began gulping for air. Caitlyn nodded but kept coughing. Then blood started coming out of her mouth with each cough. Caitlyn bent over on her knees and began coughing so hard and spitting up so much blood she couldn't breathe.

"Oh MY God! Caity, Caity breathe..." he shouted worriedly as he began crying. When her coughing didn't subside he scooped her up bridal style and began running toward his house. Nate burst through the door and started screaming "HELP! HELP ME! HELP CAITY!!" through his tears which were now flowing freely down his face and soaking his shirt. People came running all shocked at the sight before them.

"GIVE HER ROOM!" Nate's dad shouted giving different people instructions as he was a doctor. He made everyone but Nate who refused to put her down leave the room. He gave her different medicines. He ripped open her shirt looking for her heart beat. But what he saw he was not ready for. Caitlyns stomach and chest was covered in black and blue bruises. She had many cuts and scrapes and her whole torso was completely horrible looking. Nate took in a quick breath and began crying harder.

"Nathan, this better not be your doing." said Mr. Green and Nate glared at his father in shock.

"Never in a million years would I do this to Caity." Nate cried and kissed her head.

20 minutes later Caitlyns coughing up blood subsided and she was comfortably in her Connect 3 pajamas curled up next to Nate.

"Caity, you need to tell me what happened. Please?" Nate said letting a tear slip down his cheek.

"Nate, I cant keep it a secret any longer. Its...my father." Caitlyn said looking down in shame. Nate kissed her cheek and stroked her hair as she gave him the whole abusive story, including the pause in beatings when she dated Nate. Nate let her finish and cry it out.

"That bastard! I really could kill him!" Nate exclaimed with clenched fists. "Caity, we gotta tell your mom and the police!"

"My mom knows! And she would never let us call the police on him. It 'looks bad to the neighbors!' God damn, I'm so sick of the bloody neighbors line. I could really care less what other people think! That's why she looks at me with her expression of disapproval and disbelief. She hates the way I dress and is afraid of what others think. And she thinks I'm a waste of a girlfriend for you. She thinks your to good for me!" Caitlyn said crying into Nate's chest with anger.

"Don't worry Caity. Shes WRONG! And Ill find a way for you to get away from them before they can hurt you even once more. Ill never leave your side for the rest of your trip here. And I promise Ill figure something out before you need to go back home!" Caitlyn nodded and stayed in Nate's embrace not wanting the moment to end.

They sat in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate and drifted of too sleep wrapped in each others limbs.

**So...what do you think?? Rate it even if you hate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second chapter to _Naitlyn: A Love Story..._**

Caitlyn was abruptly awoken by her father carefully prying her from Nate's grip and dragging her down to the basement.

"You little whore! You told him didn't you? I can tell by the way he seemed to have such a tight and protective hold on you. I don't know what he sees in a little slut!" Mr. Gellar yelled as he started kicking Caitlyn in the stomach making her wounds bleed even worse than the day before. Caitlyn began crying she was in so much pain. After 30 minutes of beatings she realized her dad wasn't stopping until she was dead. Caitlyn took action and kicked him between the legs. He groaned and fell over with pain, smacking his head on a table on his way down. He lay there unconscious and Caitlyn stood as fast as she could. She ran up the stairs crying and toward Nate.

"N-N-Nate!" Caitlyn cried jumping into his lap and shaking him.

"Caity whats- Oh My God! Why are you covered in blood? Your dad?"Nate asked quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"Nate I-I-I'm really scared!" Caitlyn cried into his shoulder. Nate stood up and went down the stairs to where Caitlyn's dad still lay unconscious. Nate pulled out his cell and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1. Whats your emergency?"

"My girlfriends dad is beating her! You need to get here know. I'm afraid he may kill us both!" Nate said quickly looking at the knife that Mr. Gellar had laying in his hand.

"Okay, we just need your adress and we'll have someone over right away!"

"164 Campbell Street! Please hurry..." Nate said wrapping his arms around Caitlyn who was now in hysterics thinking her dad would wake up before the police arrived.

"Don't worry Caity. Everything is going to be fine! I promise. I'll always protect you." he said into her hair .

Within minutes the police had arrived and Nate's parents and Caitlyn's mom were awake.The police arrested Mr Gellar and took him to jail. He would then need to go on trial to see how long he would stay there for. Once the police had left and everyone had calmed down Caitlyn's Mom claimed she was tired and was going to bed. Nate's parents stayed up with them and they all talked.

"Caitlyn, I think I should check your wounds and everything. You don't want any infections." said Mr Green and Caitlyn nodded. He suggested they go to the other room for her personal privacy but she refused to leave Nate. Mr Green lifted her shirt and began cleaning the cuts. "Um Caitlyn...are you by any chance feeling any pain in your abdomen??" Mr Green asked.

"Obviously! I was just repeatedly kicked!" Caitlyn said jokingly. Mr Green shook his head.

"No I mean like the pain you would feel if you were having your period?" Mr Green asked. Caitlyn and Nate both blushed never talking about that kind of stuff together. Caitlyn looked away from Nate and nodded. Mr Green sighed, "Caitlyn...I'm afraid that now you may have a bit of trouble conceiving babies in future." He looked down as Caitlyn began crying.

"Oh..." Caitlyn said looking anywhere but Nate and his parents. Nate sighed sadly and hugged her.

"Its okay Caity, we can always find another way!" Nate said quietly. Caitlyn swung her head around to look at him.

"What do you mean Nate?" she asked. Nate blushed and asked if he could talk to Caitlyn in private. His parents agreed and left the 2 teenagers alone.

"Caity...that's what I wanted to talk about last night on the walk...I wanted to give you this..." Nate pulled a delicate silver ring with a single diamond out of his pocket. "Caity will you marry me?"

"NATE! We're only 16. And now I cant have babies so I'm worthless. And I'll probably have these ugly scars forever making me ugly forever and..." Nate cut her off with a kiss. It wasent a passionate kiss but more of a needy kiss. A kiss as if to say, 'I need you' The pulled apart heaving for air.

"Caity...I know were only 16 but age doesn't mean a single thing to me. We can wait a few years if you really want but at least say you will marry me one day. Just being engaged would make a world of difference. And you are anything but worthless, and my dad just said you might have trouble. He never said you 100 percent could not have a child. And your looks don't make you beautiful even though they are an added bonus. Your personality makes you beautiful in my eyes! You are perfect and even if I need to be engaged to you for 20 years...Ill wait!" Nate said and Caitlyn began crying.

"Nate you are beyond belief! I love you, my answer is yes!" she smiled and Nate gently picked her up twirling her in a circle. His lips captured hers and they shared a kiss of pure bliss. When Nate set Caitlyn down she giggled and he slid the engagement ring on her finger.

**So are you liking the story so far?? Rate it even if you hate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! yes i know...it took a long time but I had writers block. in fact i still do...I'm just coming up with SOMETHING because I feel bad. Maybe writing this chapter will get me back to writing....Enjoy!**

Nate awoke the next morning alone. He jumped out of bed and began running around the house calling Caitlyn's name.

"CAI-" Nate began yelling as he ran around the second floor when he say Caitlyn in her moms room which was opened a crack.

"You don't understand, you stupid, stupid girl! Know people will know and there will be gossip-"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THE DAMN GOSSIP MOTHER!!"

"Well then, maybe I don't care about you..." Caitlyn's eyes watered and she gulped hard.

"You, you don't mean that...do you??"

"Yes, Yes I do! Don't come back home. I'm leaving. I'm not staying in the same house as the girl who ruined my life and doesn't even care!" said her mother coldly who was know throwing things in her suit case.

"Ruined YOUR life?? Are you a complete and total IDIOT! Mother...I cant have babies now, my fathers in jail, I have horrible cuts, scrapes and bruises EVERYWHERE, and my mother hates me. Yeah you got it BAD!!" Caitlyn said glaring.

"Listen you little ungratefull little bit-" Mrs. Gellar started but Nate had had enough.

"There you are Cait. I was looking for you." said Nate walking into the room. He kissed the side of Caitlyn's head as he wrapped and arm around her waist "Hey Mrs. Gellar...what are you doing?" Nate asked playing dumb.

"Oh...I...Um...You see, just too much drama. I'm going home early to you know...clear my head." she said nervously.

"I see...well Caity did you tell her the good news?" Nate asked smiling down at the 4 inch shorter Caitlyn.

"Uh...No. Mom, Nate and I are engaged."

"Oh...really. Congratulations!" Mrs. Gellar said putting on a fake smile that had taken years to perfect.

"Thanks...well, do you want Cait and I to call you a cab??" Nate said trying to get rid of Mrs. Gellar.

"Um...yes thanks. that would be wonderful." she said with a blank face.

Nate and Caitlyn walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Nate's mom was making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey honey! How you feeling sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Green addressing each Nate and Caitlyn.

"Hey mom!"

"I'm doing good. thanks for asking..." Caitlyn said staring at the wooden table Nate and her were sitting at. Nate sighed and pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head. A few minutes later Mr. Green came down the stairs in a Christmas sweater.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" he said cheerfully. Everyone gasped. They had forgotten it was Christmas. soon Nate, Caitlyn, Mr and Mrs. Green were sitting eating pancakes. Caitlyn's mom had still yet to come join them but no one minded.

1 hour later Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Caitlyn' mom came down the stairs. Caitlyn stood up and walked toward the door. She folded her arms in front of her.

"Bye mom..."

"Bye."

was all that was said before Mrs. Green opened the door, stepped into the Taxi and drove away. As the door closed Caitlyn turned around and cried into Nate's chest.

"What did i do wrong? Why does my whole family hate me?"

"You didn't do anything. Your perfect" Nate said kissing her temple.

**TA DA!! The end of the chapter. The next chapter will probably be a whole Lotta Christmas fluff. Rate it even if ya hate it.**


End file.
